1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to card games, and more particularly to card games having predetermined hands of cards embedded in fortune cookies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Eating fortune cookies after a meal, and sharing the written predictions or fortunes contained therein is a well-established and rich tradition. The strength of that tradition masks the lack of alternative uses for fortune cookies found in the prior art. Fortune cookies provide a unique and valuable opportunity for persons to interact with games and light-hearted discussion at the conclusion of a meal. For those interested in something different than merely reading a fortune, the existing art does not provide a solution. Those interested in the opportunity to engage in a quick competitive game chance of chance at the conclusion of a meal are required to plan in advance, and bring their own cards to dinner, and act precluding the spontaneous thrill usually associated with a quick game of cards.
Nothing in the prior art provides a solution to this problem. While it is known in the art to place game cards with food products, nothing suggests the specific opportunities provided by fortune cookies. Other known prior art recognizes the utility of using predetermined hands of cards when a conventional card deck is not convenient because of the locale where a game is to be played. However, the prior art fails to suggest the numerous packaging opportunities made available by non-conventional card decks. Moreover, no prior art card game uses alternative packaging for a poker hand, much less the idea of embedding predetermined card hands into fortune cookies to allow for a quick game of chance with friends after a shared meal.